The Case of the Mysterious Etching
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Upon discovering a small mark on the wall, Zack immediately gives his support for Milo and Melissa being a couple, despite Milo not having anything to do with the marking, and Melissa in shock and confusion. How can they prove that they didn't make that heart marking? And do they have more in common than they think? Milo x Melissa
1. Discovery of A Love Marker

Time we get back on the 'Milo Murphy's Law' train! And with an idea recently cooked up, I'm personally excited to think this up when I did! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was just another exciting day for Milo and his friends... well, in terms of Murphy's Law standards. The three friends had just reached Milo's house as Melissa was removing a branch from her hair and shook it around.

"Man, what a day." Melissa smiled. "Who knew a shortcut back to your place would only take eleven minutes to get here?"

"That is, if you don't include the pile-up car crash when we tried to cross the street when the lights changed quickly on us... and the pogo-stick teeter-totter competition in the park that sent all three of us into some trees..." Zack counted from his fingers.

"Knocking over a pistachio stand by mistake... I swear I keep seeing these guys around lately..." Milo said, scratching his head.

"...and there was the loose screw on the street light we went past... make that at least multiple loose screws on MOST of the streetlights." Zack pointed out.

"And the fact we somehow ended up on a model cruise ship... that was sent away at sea..." Melissa counted.

"Yeah... but all that aside, it's just nice to get back home." Milo laughed as he knocked on the door... only for the door to fall off the hinges backwards. "Whoops... looks like we're going to have to fix that door again."

"Well... at least we made it to the weekend." Melissa sighed in relief as she, Zack and Milo went inside. "So, Zack, got any plans for the weekend?"

"Yes, actually." Zack smiled as he sat down on the couch... before a spring popped up and sent him straight up to the ceiling, bumping his head before he fell back down. Zack looked over at Milo, who chuckled in concern.

"Looks like we'll need to fix that couch..." Milo said in embarrassment.

Zack looked up at his worried friend, before laughing. "Ah, don't worry about it, it's Murphy's Law. And as it always states, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Anyway, my parents plan to take me out to a baseball game this Saturday."

"Ah, baseball." Milo smiled. "You know, I remember the first time I went to a baseball game..."

"Let me guess, Murphy's Law kicked in at most of the wrong moments." Zack raised an eyebrow.

"You read me like a book." Milo said as he looked around. "Hmmm, I wonder where everyone is. Usually, Sara's home before me."

"Maybe she left a note..." Melissa said as she looked around the kitchen and smiled. "Oh, here's the note. "Milo, I went with Mom to take Diogee to the vet. Nothing serious, just needs to get his shots. As usual, if you're going to past by my room, try not to enter inside. You know how neat I want my room. We'll be back around five. Love, Sara."."

"Well, that does explain why we haven't seen Diogee most of the day. Usually, he's just around in random spots when we're on our way home." Milo sighed in relief as he leaned towards a corner railing... before it somehow broke off, causing Milo to back off. "But enough about Diogee. Let me tell you my baseball story."

Zack nodded as he gave a smile, looking up at Milo as Melissa gave a nod as she said, "Trust me, I was there with him on that day, it was a hoot."

"I can believe that." Zack smiled as he looked up at Milo.

"Well, see, it all began like any other day. My family and I just picked up Melissa from her house and we were on our way to the park... but when we turned a corner, the bumper from our car fell straight off. A simple fix at that, but before we could move, the windshield on our car just spontaneously broke and turned into dust." Milo smiled.

Zack nodded as he looked down from Milo... before blinking in shock, noticing something beneath Milo's feet, etched on the wall. The story that Milo was telling just got tuned out as he was focusing on the object that caught his attention. His eyes were focused on it, but he seemed to lean down towards it.

"...and get this. When we finally got to the baseball game, not only did the tickets get blown away, but they somehow went into-" Milo was looking over at Zack as he noticed that Zack seemed unfocused. "Uh, Zack, Zack? Zack!"

Melissa looked over and frowned towards her friend as she slapped him in the back, causing Zack to shake his head. "Huh, wha?"

"Zack, were you listening to the story at all?" Melissa frowned.

"S-sorry guys. I kinda got distracted by the small etching on the wall." Zack said in embarrassment. Milo and Melissa blinked in confusion as Zack noticed. "Near where Milo broke off that small piece of wood per Murphy's Law, I noticed a small etching near the end of the wall. Lean down."

Zack got off the couch and crawled down towards the floor as he was examining the etching near the wall. Milo and Melissa gathered around as well as they looked examined the etching on the wall. Milo stated, "I don't remember ever seeing that."

"It looks like a heart... being pierced by an arrow... and it looks like there's writing on there..." Melissa squinted. "It's a bit hard to make out."

Zack got a little closer and squinted. "I think I can make it out, but... it looks like a weird word... M-M-..." Zack's eyes widened. "MiLissa?"

"What the heck is My Lissa?" Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's MiLissa, one word... with the M and L capitalized." Zack pointed out.

"But why would they want to capitalize both letters and put it on a heart?" Milo asked as Zack looked between Milo and Melissa in shock. Milo noticed, much to his confusion. "Uh, why are you looking at us in bewilderment like that?"

Zack looked shocked, then started to laugh a bit. "Oh my gosh, Milo... why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Milo asked as Melissa frowned.

"That you have a crush on Melissa!" Zack smiled.

Milo and Melissa's eyes widened in shock as they yelled, "WHAT? Wait... what?"

Melissa blinked twice... before saying, "How did you get 'Milo has a crush on me' from 'My Lissa'?"

"Well... usually, when someone likes somebody, they would usually combine both first names to indicate that that somebody is in love with that other somebody... and 'MiLissa' means 'Milo and Melissa'!" Zack explained as Melissa's mouth dropped in shock.

Melissa's eyes then turned towards Milo as he was looking around in concern... before laughing. "Y-you're joking, right?"

"Come on, Milo, you don't have to hide it." Zack smirked as he sat down and crossed his legs. "I guess I should have seen it coming."

"M-Milo, do you- did you really-" Melissa stammered, still in total confusion.

"I-I-I wouldn't-" Milo started to stammer as well as he looked back at the etching. "W-wait a minute, you don't think 'I' etched this on the wall?"

"Well, it IS your house. And unless Melissa's the one who did it, then the only culprit is you." Zack explained.

Milo looked at the etching, still in shock. Despite evidence sitting there, he didn't remember anything about this etching at all. All the while, Melissa is just sitting there, still in shock and confusion.

It was one mystery they needed to know, that was for sure!

* * *

And I'll end this chapter for now! How did you guys like it? To all you Milo x Melissa fans, don't worry... there's going to be a lot of hints for this pairing, I assure you! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. The Main Suspects

Here we go with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A few moments later, in Milo's room, Milo, Zack and Melissa were sitting around as Zack was holding a notebook with notes he written down and a picture of the etching on Zack's phone. "Okay, so here is what we know... there is an etching that has a heart with an arrow attached, with the words 'MiLissa'. Obviously, it has been written by somebody..."

"Yeah, and it wasn't me." Milo frowned.

"It wasn't me either!" Melissa glared at Zack.

"You claim it isn't, but are one of you genuine in those words?" Zack smirked as Melissa frowned. "Melissa, from what we know, YOU have a secret room dedicated to Milo."

"Uh, yeah, and its' origins was to find a cure for Murphy's Law!" Melissa argued.

"Ah, but is it really?" Zack said. "Are you sure that room wasn't... something else?"

"Dude, it's a shrine to Milo that I made to find a way to get around Murphy's Law. It was nothing else." Melissa frowned.

"But you said you kept collecting MORE evidence afterwards. Tell me, Melissa, are you sure that part of that shrine isn't a... 'love' shrine?" Zack smirked, making Melissa blush furiously.

"I think we're getting off-topic here, Zack. If Melissa didn't write the etching, she didn't write it." Milo said, getting concerned that Zack was getting obsessed with this mystery.

"Ah, so you DO admit that you wrote the etching, Milo?" Zack said, turning towards Milo, causing Milo's eyes to widened.

"Like I previously mentioned, I didn't write it." Milo gave a slight frown.

"Are you sure?" Zack said. "Even before we met, you and Melissa became extremely close..."

"Maybe so, but only as friends. Besides, why would I be in love with Melissa? You know I have a thing for Amanda!" Milo said.

Zack smirked. "You have a thing for Amanda, or just covering up your REAL crush... on Melissa?"

"I'm pretty sure I have a crush on Amanda." Milo said. "Okay, I will admit that she's a little OCD and she likes everything perfect, but that's just her! I don't care about her flaws... nor anybody's."

"What about Melissa's flaws?" Zack smirked.

"D-Don't bring ME into this!" Melissa stuttered in shock.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm just asking a question. Milo, what are some of Melissa's flaws?" Zack asked.

Milo paused as he thought about it. "Well... I will admit that while Melissa's not the best when it comes to remembering certain school supplies, she at least has a smart mind. Melissa is a bit of a betting girl, from what I've seen of her trying to bet how much Murphy's Law can affect the environment around me."

As Milo said that, the bookshelf that was in Milo's room somehow tipped over and fell. Ignoring that, Milo continued, "She always has an eyebrow raised, even when looking at me normally and smiling... but I find it pretty nice..." Milo yelped upon seeing his friend smirking. "J-just because I feel that it's part of who Melissa is! And while I will admit that Melissa's fake two front teeth surprise me, I'm not going to think differently of her because of it."

"Aw, thanks, Milo." Melissa smiled, causing Zack to turn, causing her to glare at the suspicious boy. "Don't get any ideas, I'm just thanking him for the compliment!"

"What I'm trying to say is is that you both have been hanging out more with each other. So tell me something... are you really just friends... or are you both hiding something from each other because one or the other is too scared to admit it?"

"We're not scared, Zack!" Melissa frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, Zack. Just because we're friends doesn't mean that we're in love." Milo laughed.

As the sound of the front door opening was heard from far ahead (indicating Sara and her mother was back with Diogee from the vet), Zack paused. "Okay, then run down a regular day between the two of you... you know, before I came around, before I moved."

Milo and Melissa paused as they looked at each other. Milo paused as he said, "Well... after school and a few bits of Murphy's Law on the side, if we're not busy with other things..."

"Milo and I sometimes like to walk around the park... sure, a few trees fall and occasionally, a kid or two will fly off the slide and dive straight for us..." Melissa started.

"Don't forget about the panther and the unicyclist!" Milo pointed out.

"Yeah... that... and occasionally, we'll stop for a little pistachio treat... if the lines aren't too busy." Melissa said.

"After that, we usually stop by the community pool... er, not to swim in it, but to just take a little sun time... that is, if the pool isn't overflowing... or a cannonball drops down and drains the pool." Milo said.

"And then me and Milo are always in the flower fields... usually running for our lives from an ongoing stampede of trucks." Melissa said.

"And that's just a regular day!" Milo explained... then frowned as he noted Zack still wearing the smirk. "Oh come on, drop that smirk! Those days don't mean anything!"

"Yeah! It's just days where we have to survive! I don't see how we would have time to romance each other!" Melissa frowned.

"I think you guys would have ample time." Zack said. "Okay, so both of you say that you didn't put that etching on the wall."

"Right." Milo and Melissa nodded.

"But we know that SOMEONE did." Zack said.

"So?" Milo asked.

"So... how do you know the other isn't lying just to cover it up?" Zack asked.

Milo and Melissa paused as they looked at each other. Melissa frowned as she shook her head. "Wait, how do we know it isn't you who made the etching?"

"She has a point, Zack. For all we know, you could have been the one who made it." Milo pointed out.

Zack frowned. "I've been with you guys for a few months! Where would I find time to make an etching supporting you two as a couple? And besides, I know one of you did it BECAUSE someone who signs their first name and combines it with another first name of a guy or gal they like is a person who wants to be with that person. Get the idea?"

Milo and Melissa looked at Zack, then at each other uncomfortably. Zack continued, "That's what I thought. So, here's what you're going to do. Milo, Melissa, you two are going to go out on a date! With each other!"

"A d-d-d-date!" Milo and Melissa yelped as Zack smirked.

"Yes, a date! And I will be along in the background, just to study your every movements, every single hint that maybe, JUST maybe, one of you is lying in an attempt to hide your crush." Zack smirked.

"What about your baseball game tomorrow, Zack?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, surely you and your parents wouldn't want to miss out?" Milo smiled nervously.

"Oh no, you two aren't going out of it! Besides, that's why I planned... Sunday." Zack smirked.

"Sunday?" Milo and Melissa yelped.

"Yes, Sunday." Zack said as the sound of a hammer was being heard. "It'll leave you guys ample time to concentrate on your feelings for each other."

"We don't have a crush on each other!" Milo and Melissa called.

"Yeah, keep telling yourselves that." Zack smirked as he frowned leaning his ear towards the wall. "What's going on out there?"

Milo, Melissa and Zack ran out of the room to see an older blonde haired seventeen year old girl in a blue and white shirt and purple jeans leaning near the wall, hammering in an awning on the wall... though she seemed to be doing it pretty fast.

"Sara?" Milo asked, causing the blonde to jump up and shriek.

Sara turned to Milo as she took a deep breath. "Milo, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Sara. What are you doing?" Milo asked.

"Oh, uh... I was just..." Sara said as she started to avert her eyes. "Well, Mom and I came back with Diogee and we noticed the place was a mess, so we're trying to clean it up a bit... I'm helping by hammering the wall, see?"

Sara smiled as she turned back and nailed it the awning on the wall. "See? Good as new!"

"Or at least until Murphy's Law kicks in again." Milo smiled. "So you say Diogee's great? How is he?"

"He's doing great. He got a little nervous about the vet, but he behaved himself." Sara smiled. "H-hey, Milo, I hear there's a brand new Dr. Zone special on tonight! What do you say we watch it, hm? You guys are free to stay as well!"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't want to miss Dr. Zone." Milo smiled.

"Y-yeah! I think I'm finally getting into the lore of the show! Right, Zack?" Melissa smiled as she elbowed Zack in the stomach.

"Of course! Wouldn't dare miss it!" Zack smiled.

"Great! Our parents are ordering Chinese tonight, so we'll have plenty of time to get comfortable." Sara smiled as she started walking off. Zack couldn't help but notice that her feet were shuffling a bit as she walked, but decided to ignore it.

"So anyway... you two are having a date this Sunday. No getting out of it. Just all day Saturday, I just want you both to think of a few questions... am I the liar... or is he or she the liar? Does she like me? Do I like her?" Zack said.

Milo and Melissa paused as they looked at each other as Zack crossed his arms. "Questions you'll know the answers to soon enough."

As Zack went over to the television, Milo and Melissa paused awkwardly as they looked at each other. Each of them believed that they didn't do the etching... but a part of them was beginning to think maybe the other was the one who put the etching... and if so... did they like the person back?

They just knew life was about to get more difficult from here.

* * *

That's the end of the second chapter! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Milo and Melissa's Bedtime Thoughts

Let's get to the third chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, Melissa had arrived back home, getting ready for bed that night, her mind still on what Zach suggested.

 _"Me? And Milo? As a couple? Fat chance!"_ Melissa frowned... before pausing. _"But... maybe Milo DID write that down... ugh! No! You're assuming things again, Melissa! Just because it was written on a wall in Milo Murphy's house, doesn't make it true!"_

Melissa sighed as she laid her head down. _"Then why do I get a strange feeling in my stomach?"_

Melissa thought back to the times she was together with Milo. She had to admit, she always found Milo Murphy to be a very interesting person. Sure, she was warned plenty of times that Milo Murphy can be dangerous, due to Murphy's Law, but she didn't care, the boy looked like he was actually having fun with Murphy's Law. In fact, she was Milo's first friend because she was having fun. Sure, she had a few accidents, but she shrugged those incidents off. Sure, despite the times she hangs out with Milo, the two did have fun together... she had to giggle, remembering the Llama Incident... but shook her head. She then thought back to Zach's mentioning of her shrine to Milo. Sure, Milo knew about it, knew that the origin of the shrine was to find evidence to cure Murphy's Law... and even though she stopped finding a cure, she still collected things anyway. It wasn't until Zach mentioned that the shrine could be a love shrine that she was stopping to think.

 _"It's not a love shrine, Zach! Just because I collected things related to Milo doesn't make me... me..."_ Melissa paused as she looked down. _"Then why do I have a weird feeling in my stomach whenever I think of Milo? It always happens when I see him talking to Amanda. Sure, I feel happy for him, but at the same time, I don't think she's the right girl for... ugh, I'm letting it get to me!"_

At that moment, a knock on the door was heard as Melissa looked up. "Come in?"

The door opened as Mr. Chase came in. "Hey, Melissa."

"Oh, hi Dad." Melissa paused. "Home early?"

"Just for a bit. I have to get back to the Fire Department soon, though. Working a late night shift tonight. I hope you'll be okay alone." Mr. Chase smiled.

Melissa could only nod as Mr. Chase noticed her face. "You look like you've been thinking, sweetheart?"

"I have... and I've been thinking... about my friendship with Milo..." Melissa said.

Mr. Chase raised an eyebrow, but motioned his daughter to continue. Melissa paused as she looked up. "Do you think me and Milo... could be a couple?"

Mr. Chase's eyes widened... before sighing. "I knew it would come to this... I didn't think it would, but... my own daughter is in love with a kid whose middle name is 'Danger'."

"It's pronounced 'Don-ge', and I'm not in love with him, Dad! At least... I don't think I am." Melissa said as she looked down as Mr. Chase sat down on her bed. "It's just... Milo's a great friend, and even though he may be dangerous, he's a really sweet guy. I know you know that he doesn't mean to do it, and I know about your feelings on Murphy's Law... but I'm feeling a bit conflicted. Milo, Zach and I found something on the wall of Milo's house that supported us as a couple, and Zach has been trying to pry into the mystery... and he thinks I wrote that message... when I know I didn't!"

Mr. Chase listened intently... as he paused. "So, do you think Milo wrote it?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Melissa sighed. "I'm not sure. It's just... well, whenever I think of Milo, I always want to be by his side... but now with this etching thrown in the mix, it's been getting complicated. Zach said that if we want to know who wrote that message, we have to go out on a date. One date."

Mr. Chase paused as he put a hand on his chin. "This is an interesting dilemma."

"What do I do, Dad? Do you think me and Milo could make a cute couple, even looking past Murphy's Law?" Melissa asked her father.

Mr. Chase looked over as he put a hand on Melissa's face, gently. "Sweetheart, I don't know if I can answer that question yet. But just know that it's your choice and your choice alone. No matter what you choose... whether it be to go out with Milo Murphy and become Mrs. Murphy at the right age... or go out with another man... know that I'm always here to support you and your choices."

Melissa paused to think about it... then looked over at her dad. "I suppose that helps. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Melissa. And... good luck on your... date with Milo. You're going to need it." Mr. Chase said as he kissed Melissa on the top of her forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Dad." Melissa said as Mr. Chase got up, turned out the light and left the room. As soon as she felt sure he was gone, Melissa put her head on her pillow, sighing. "I wonder if Milo is handling this any better..."

* * *

After a little trouble getting his pajamas on and climbing onto his bed (which the box spring collapsed, sending Milo and his mattress on the floor), Milo was pondering about the etching on the wall.

 _"Could Zach be right? Could Melissa's shrine actually not just be about Murphy's Law... but also about me?"_ Milo thought to himself... before rolling his eyes. _"No way, I'm thinking about it too much. There's no way... but what if it is... does Melissa... like me... like me?"_

Milo groaned as he started to get up and started to pace around his room, thinking. Ever since that etching had been discovered, he could think of nothing but what Zach had said... and about the etching on the wall. He groaned as he held his head. At that moment, the door fell open as Sara Murphy was seen looking inside in confusion. "Milo?"

"Oh, hi, Sara." Milo smiled as he was still pondering and walking around in a circle.

Sara sighed. "Oh boy, I know that thinking cycle. Something seems to be troubling you. Do you want to talk about it now, or do you want to wait until morning?"

Milo paused... as he sighed. "I think now would be appropriate."

Sara smiled as she and her brother sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"Well... it all started tonight, after me and my friends came home. An awning fell over and Zach spotted a small message on there, saying "MiLissa Forever'... meaning Milo and Melissa! Someone etched this, thinking me and Melissa Chase are a couple." Milo said.

Sara's face changed as she gasped. "OH! Oh my! D-do you know who?"

"That's the problem. Zach thinks that it could be either me or Melissa! But I know I didn't write it! And... I'm not sure if it was Melissa either... I mean, it could be her! She has a shrine dedicated to me, for heaven's sake!" Milo held his head, groaning.

Sara seemed a little more relaxed, but still looked concerned. "Well... what do you think of Melissa?"

"Are you kidding?" Milo laughed. "She's the most adventurous girl I've seen. Sure, she knows to stay out of danger, but she seems to like the adventures I get into... even participating in most of them herself!"

"I see..." Sara smiled. "Do you see you and Melissa working together... as a couple?"

"Well..." Milo paused. "That's what I'm not sure about. What if it was Melissa who wrote that etching? Should I return the feelings?"

Sara paused as she smiled. "Milo, do you remember that episode in the Doctor Zone Files where Dr. Zone met up with that blonde?"

"Yeah! I think he took her along on a couple of adventures trying to find Time Ape." Milo said. "You always did that 'squee' whenever she was on screen or when Dr. Zone even mentioned her."

"Well... I guess I do do that often." Sara blushed. "Do you remember that quote Dr. Zone said when he was with the blonde during the time surfing scene?"

"A little bit..." Milo paused. "I think it started with, 'When you feel for someone who's important to you...'"

"'...you try to get to know someone a little more... and maybe even adventure together... in a way, we're adventurous, and... sometimes, love can be pretty blind.'" Sara finished the quote.

"That's the quote!" Milo smiled.

"I think that quote could apply to you and Melissa as well." Sara smiled. "You two are always very adventurous, especially when Murphy's Law gets involved. In a way, I think whenever the two of you are alone, I think Murphy's Law is trying to send you a message..."

Milo raised an eyebrow. "You think Murphy's Law wants me to go out with Melissa?"

"Well... it could happen." Sara shrugged. "But let me just say this... if it was Melissa who wrote that etching... maybe you should give her a chance. Who knows? Maybe you might have hidden feelings for her you don't know about."

Milo paused as he looked up to Sara. "I'll think about it. Thanks for the help, Sara."

"Anytime, little brother." Sara smiled as she got up. "Sleep tight."

Milo nodded as he decided to get comfortable in his bed, thinking about the etching... and Melissa dancing around in his dreams... not realizing a tree branch had broken into Milo's room and removed his window.

* * *

With that, the third chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
